


Viva Amazonia

by Miss_Panda



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Panda/pseuds/Miss_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS HOLY S*** CONTEST du forum DAL : La famille Cullen décide de varier son terrain de chasse pendant les vacances scolaires. C'est alors qu'Edward rencontre Zafrina dans la forêt amazonienne. Vampires. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Amazonia

**The « Holy shit ! » Contest**

**Titre de votre OS : Viva Amazonia**

**Personnage(s): Edward et Zafrina**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / www . damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

« Ben Cheney. »

« Alice Cullen. »

« Emmett Cullen. »

« Edward Cullen. »

A l'appel de mon nom, j'avançai et montai sur l'estrade face à moi. Le proviseur me tendit mon diplôme et me félicita chaleureusement. C'est cela d'obtenir son examen avec une mention très bien ! Je descendis la volée de marches et retournai m'asseoir auprès de ma sœur et de mon frère. Rosalie et Jasper nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Nos parents n'avaient pas souhaité participer à la cérémonie, lassés par toute cette mascarade. Cependant, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Il était tellement plus simple pour nous de se fondre dans le décor en fréquentant le lycée local. Nous attendîmes patiemment la fin du discours du proviseur afin de s'éclipser et de reprendre nos habitudes vampiriques. Il nous tardait d'être en vacances pour mettre nos obligations humaines de côtés. Nous n'aurions plus à jouer la comédie. Enfin, tout le monde se tut, les diplômés se levèrent et nous jetâmes tous ensemble nos toques de cette infâme couleur jaune que nous avait imposées le comité des parents d'élèves. Nous pûmes alors rejoindre notre maison.

Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient sur le pas de la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je tentai de percer leurs pensées mais celles-ci me furent inaccessibles. Alice se mit à sautiller sur place en applaudissant. Tout le reste de la famille commençait à se poser des questions sur leur étrange attitude. Enfin, Carlisle leva le voile sur nos interrogations.

« Cette année, afin de fêter votre vingtième diplôme de fin d'études que vous avez obtenu haut la main, votre mère et moi avons pensé à une petite distraction pour ces vacances qui commencent. »

« Oh allez ! Carlisle ! Cesse de tourner autour du pot ! »

Rosalie commençait à s'impatienter et ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs.

« Bien. » Reprit Esmée. « Nous voulons varier notre régime alimentaire et puis, Carlisle souhaitait rendre visite à de vieilles amies, alors nous avons décidé de partir quelques temps en Amazonie. »

Emmett était euphorique. Il imaginait déjà toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Combat contre un anaconda. Course de vitesse avec un crocodile dans l'Amazone… C'était tout à fait le genre d'Emmett ça – enfantin.

Alice se posait de nombreuses questions sur les amies de notre père. Etaient-elles végétariennes ? Comment vivaient-elles dans la jungle ?

Et moi, ben je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Certes j'étais content de bouger un peu et quitter cette péninsule froide et humide que représentait Forks, mais je n'étais pas trop motivé à partir. J'avais envie de rester un peu au même endroit, vivre normalement ma condition de vampire. Mais bon, je n'allais pas commencer à me plaindre ! J'allais pouvoir rencontrer d'autres vampires que ma famille.

Bref, le départ était prévu pour la fin de la semaine.

OoOoO

Le pilote annonça notre descente vers l'aérodrome perdu quelque part au Paraguay. Nos vacances allaient pouvoir réellement commencer.

Une fois arrivés sur le tarmac, nous ne prîmes même pas la peine de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres. Nous partîmes tous dans des directions différentes. Alice et Jasper se dirigèrent vers le nord, Esmée et Carlisle vers l'est, Rosalie et Emmett vers le sud. Je pris donc la direction de l'ouest afin de mettre le plus de distance entre les couples de la famille. Je ne tenais pas à voir des choses qui troubleraient mon esprit pour le siècle à venir.

Je commençai vraiment à apprécier cette nouvelle région. Le vent que j'affrontai lors de ma course était chaud mais chargé d'humidité, ce qui me changea agréablement de Forks, même si je ne ressentais pas le froid. En plus, ici, nous n'avions pas à fuir les rayons du soleil car la jungle n'était habitée que de prédateurs qui comptaient parmi notre régime alimentaire. Aucun humain ne pourrait dévoiler notre existence.

Je continuai à courir jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la lumière faiblissait, la nuit devait être tombée. La chasse allait pouvoir débuter.

OoOoO

Voilà deux heures que je m'aventurai au milieu de cet environnement. Il m'était devenu familier à présent. J'étais à même de reconnaître des végétaux qui m'étaient encore inconnus il y a quelques heures à l'aéroport, j'avais goûté à plusieurs espèces tropicales et le changement de nourriture valait vraiment le détour. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir quitté notre villa.

J'avais repéré quelque temps auparavant une petite étendue d'eau près de là où je me situais. Je décidai de m'y rendre et faire un brin de toilette maintenant que j'étais repu.

Mais tout à coup, alors que j'avais rejoint la rive, la vue me fut coupée.

**Point de vue de Zafrina**

Mes sœurs et moi avions aperçu un petit bimoteur atterrir en début de journée non loin de notre marécage, le marécage du Pantanal. C'était l'occasion pour nous d'étancher notre soif. Voilà quelques temps déjà que nous n'avions pas reçu des aventuriers dans notre monde. Ils allaient voir du paysage, ça c'est certain.

Malheureusement pour nous, nos visiteurs n'avaient pas l'air d'être de mets savoureux. En effet, ils avaient la même condition que nous.

Cependant, arrivée à notre cabane, là où on passait un peu le temps entre deux chasses, un vampire se tenait agenouillé devant l'eau du marécage. Il nettoyait le sang qui couvrait son visage. Un magnifique visage cela dit. Il devait être déjà un magnifique spécimen lors de sa vie humaine.

Tout à coup, j'eu envie de jouer un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucune personne n'avait réussi à me satisfaire, et même les vampires avaient des besoins naturels à assouvir.

Je fis donc usage de mon don que j'avais hérité lors de ma « vampirisation ». Je lui fis passer des images toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres.

« Holy shit ! » Le son de sa voix était du miel onctueux qui se répercuta dans mon bas ventre et d'après ce que je pus observer, il n'était pas en reste non plus.

Je décidai enfin de me joindre à cette partie, et je sortis de la planque que m'offrait les arbres autour de moi.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

La vue ne m'était pas totalement coupée, mais je ne voyais plus l'étang qui était face à moi. J'étais toujours dans la jungle mais dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Je commençais à paniquer. Que m'arrivait-il ? Et puis tout à coup, une amazonienne sulfureuse apparut. Elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces filles de la ville, humaines en plus. Elle avait un côté sauvage, propre au vampire. D'ailleurs, ce détail se vit tout de suite grâce à ses yeux rouges brillants. Elle ne portait pas non plus des vêtements mais à la place une sorte de toge en peau de bêtes.

La fille de ma vision commença à détacher sa tenue accrochée derrière son dos. La peau de bête tomba à ses pieds et je pus admirer son corps nu de déesse. Ses seins semblaient être à la bonne taille pour mes paumes, ni trop gros ni trop petits, parfaits.

Elle se mit à venir dans ma direction mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais comme paralysé. Dès lors qu'elle fut devant moi, elle se fit tomber à genoux et entreprit de déboutonner mon jean. Mon sexe était déjà dur rien qu'à la perspective de ce qu'elle pouvait me faire. J'avais besoin de me libérer.

Une fois mon érection dégagée, elle la prit en bouche sans le moindre préliminaire au préalable.

« Holy shit ! » Je n'avais pu retenir ce juron.

Malheureusement ce bonheur me fut rapidement repris. A nouveau, l'étang apparut devant moi. Mon sexe était rangé dans mon pantalon malgré qu'il pointe fièrement. Ça n'avait été qu'une putain d'illusion. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Comme cela était-il possible ? Surtout à moi, le télépathe !

Cette situation me dérangeait. Je n'aimais pas ne pas contrôler les évènements qui me concernaient, de près ou de loin. Surtout quand le sexe était concerné. J'aimais savoir ce qui provoquait ce genre de réactions physiques.

Enfin, l'amazone de ma vision se trouva devant moi. Mais maintenant, j'avais peur d'être à nouveau dans une illusion.

« Salut ! Je suis Zafrina. Que fais-tu dans mon marécage ? »

« Je suis Edward. Ma famille et moi sommes venus afin de diversifier notre régime alimentaire. »

Cette Zafrina avait un fort accent anglais, ce qui accentuait son côté femme de la jungle.

« Est-ce que tu accueilles tous les visiteurs de cette façon ? »

« Non. Seulement les plus beaux. »

Je devrais me sentir flatté. Voilà bien longtemps qu'une femelle ne m'avait pas tenu de tels propos. Cependant, ma queue me tiraillait tellement que je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'elle me racontait.

« Dis-moi Edward, voudrais-tu que la vision devienne réalité ? » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon sexe toujours en érection.

Je ne pus que gémir pour toute réponse.

Elle déboutonna mon jean, descendit la braguette et tira sur mon vêtement, emportant avec mon boxer. J'étais enfin libre. Heureusement que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir les couilles bleues. Elle me branla un instant puis engloutit, ô merci mon dieu, mon gland. Sa bouche était tellement plus agréable que ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant. Elle était chaude et humide, sa langue tournoyait sur mon bout et enfin, Zafrina prit en entier ma bite. C'était une chance que l'oxygène ne nous soit pas nécessaire, elle aurait étouffé. Elle commença des mouvements de va-et-vient.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle me mordit gentiment mon sexe et le venin me brûla. Jasper, ayant connu les guerres du sud, nous avait confessé que notre venin était inoffensif pour nous mais cependant, on ressentait la même brûlure que nous avions connue lors de notre transformation. Mais cette brûlure m'excitait encore plus. Je ne me connaissais pas des pulsions sadomasochistes mais je m'en contrefichais, tellement c'était bon. Quelques mouvements plus tard, je me déversai en plusieurs longs jets dans sa bouche. Elle recracha ma semence car, d'après ses pensées, cela lui rappelait trop le goût de la nourriture humaine.

Alors qu'elle remontait vers moi, quelques gouttes de pluie nous tombèrent dessus jusqu'à devenir une averse torrentielle. J'avais oublié que c'était la saison des pluies tropicales, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger ma partenaire qui venait de m'embrasser goulument.

J'étais à nouveau d'attaque. J'étais prêt à lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'elle m'avait procuré. Je l'allongeai à ma place et ôtai, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, sa peau de bête. Je pus enfin masser ses seins, jouer avec ses pointes durcies par le plaisir. Je finis par descendre plus bas et je me trouvai face à sa féminité qui ruisselait. Je la lapais, ne voulant laisser aucune goutte de son nectar. On aurait cru que je buvais à nouveau du sang humain. C'était sûrement dû à son régime alimentaire quelque peu plus classique que celui de ma famille. Enfin, elle jouit, sans retenir ses grognements bestiaux.

Les nuages continuaient à déverser leur eau. La pluie ruisselait sur nos corps recouverts d'une pellicule de sueur.

J'eu tout à coup une idée que je voulais expérimenter pendant que nous étions en Amazonie.

Je la pris dans mes bras et courus vers l'arbre qui semblait le plus imposant. Je commençai à l'escalader. Grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, nous atteignîmes le sommet en même pas deux secondes.

La vue était magnifique. Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Cependant, je n'étais pas venu ici pour le paysage.

Zafrina s'accrocha à une des branches près d'elle. Elle se trouva suspendue dans le vide. Elle était tellement bandante ainsi offerte. Je fis un léger bond depuis ma branche et je la pénétrai. Nous geignîmes à l'unisson face aux sensations. Je retombai sur ma branche et je sautai de nouveau, ayant à peine touché l'arbre. Je continuai mon petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement assourdissant se fit entendre. Ma branche venait de se briser. J'attrapai ma partenaire et nous nous laissâmes tomber. Nous nous rattrapâmes juste à la dernière branche qui cassa sous notre poids.

Nous finîmes ce que nous avions commencé et puis nous recommençâmes. Nous changeâmes de positions, de lieux… nous étions insatiables.

Lorsque que le soleil se leva, je me rappelai enfin de ma famille. Ils devaient avoir terminé de se nourrir.

OoOoO

Zafrina et moi allâmes jusqu'au point de rendez-vous fixé hier avant que nous nous séparâmes. Arrivés, nous constatâmes que ma famille était déjà là, accompagnée de deux autres amazones qui ressemblaient étrangement à ma partenaire d'une nuit.

« Ah Edward ! Te voilà enfin, il ne manquait plus que toi. Oh et je vois que tu as rencontré Zafrina. Ma chère, je suis tellement content de te revoir après toutes ces années. » Carlisle était visiblement ravi de notre rencontre.

« Edward ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais le fils de Carlisle ! » J'étais définitivement perdu. « Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir et rencontrer les derniers membres du clan que je ne connais pas. »

Je fis la rencontre de Kachiri et Senna, les sœurs de Zafrina. Elles avaient rencontré Carlisle il y a environ une centaine d'années, alors que j'étais dans ma phase de rébellion au régime végétarien.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment tous ensemble, à évoquer les derniers événements.

Finalement, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir quitté la petite bourgade de Forks. J'avais fait une merveilleuse rencontre. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous revoir et à recommencer.


End file.
